Evileye
:"I am Evileye. I am a woman of legend. No matter how powerful my enemy is — I must fight!" :: - Evileye facing Jaldabaoth. Keeno Fasris Inberun (キーノ・ファスリス・インベルン), currently known as Evileye (イビルアイ), is an adamantite ranked adventurer and magic caster of Blue Rose. She is a former companion of the Thirteen Heroes and she is also formerly known as the legendary vampire, Landfall. Appearance Evileye has the figure of a twelve year old girl. She covers herself with a blood red robe and an uncanny mask which hides her face. Because of this, she is considered an enigmatic woman by others. Due to her short stature, she is called "Shorty" by Gagaran. Evileye's young appearance is presumably due to being an immortal vampire, which caused her body to stop developing at the age of twelve. Personality Evileye is considered to be a sharp tongued person by her teammates, but she trusts her allies highly and cares a lot for them. However, Evileye's sharp attitude would instantly change whenever someone brought up the subject regarding Momon. This goes to show that she has a soft spot for Momon as a special individual who she is willing to offer praise for lovingly. Evileye can also be quite an emotional person on the inside, something that she tries to hide from her comrades. Due to her own arrogance, she normally tends to be ignorant about information in her surroundings. The subject of girl's talk like love tips that Evileye didn't consider important made her regretful about it upon becoming infatuated with Momon afterwards. Background Originally a human, Evileye was transformed into a vampire under unknown circumstances. At one point in her lifetime upon turning into a vampire, she destroyed a kingdom. Later on along the way, she ended up becoming a companion to the Thirteen Heroes. As a member of the Thirteen Heroes, Evileye has fought alongside her companions against the Evil Deities and defeating them two hundred years ago. Because she was a vampire, her deeds were forgotten by human history. She is currently only remembered as Landfall, a legendary vampire lord who destroyed a kingdom and was killed by the Thirteen Heroes. Around 200 years after the disbandment of the group, she was found by Rigrit Bers Caurau, a old friend and former companion, who decided to make Evileye take her place in Blue Rose. Blue Rose fought against Evileye and defeated her, leading the vampire to become their newest member afterwards. While she no longer go by the name known as Landfall, the vampire now hides under the name called Evileye, Blue Rose's arcane magic caster, as well as the most powerful magic user in Re-Estize Kingdom. Chronology The Men in the Kingdom Arc and ''The Men in the Kingdom II Arc'' Evileye was first seen sharing the same table with Gagaran in a high class inn for adventurers. There, she advised Climb about his current state as a warrior and started to share stories about the Thirteen Heroes, Eight Greed Kings and the new adamantite adventurers that recently made their appearance in E-Rantel. Blue Rose, Gazef Stronoff, Brain Unglaus, Climb and other forces moved to sweep the eight hidden bases of Eight Fingers. Gagaran, unfortunately, crossed paths with Entoma when she was eating a human arm and decided to kill her. As Gagaran was losing the battle, Tia rushed in to help out her comrade and Evileye appeared later to aid them by boosting their chances in defeating Entoma with the help of her original insecticide spell. They were successful in defeating Entoma. However, before Entoma could be slain, Demiurge, whose face was covered completely in an exquisite mask, arrived in time and saved her from getting killed. Her instincts gave out warnings that it would be impossible to face the demon before them, even with the combined effort of the three of them. She then shouted for Gagaran and Tia to retreat. Unfortunately, it was already too late as the two of them could not teleport and they were killed by Demiurge's Hellfire Wall. Just as Evileye was prepared to accept her own death at the hands of the devil, Momon suddenly appeared and saved her life. The demon introduced himself as Jaldabaoth, the two exchange words and they had a short but intense spar. With the arrival of Momon and Nabe, this caused Jaldabaoth to withdraw temporarily. During these events that had transpired, she began to become infatuated with Momon. She along with Lakyus and Princess Renner, gathered all of the adventurers that were present within the city walls to counter attack the demon hordes who were rampaging the city. She introduced Momon and Nabe of Darkness. It was decided that Operation Bow would commence. Since it was agreed that only Momon could fight Jaldabaoth equally, both she and Nabe will provide cover support while Momon fought with Jaldabaoth. At the same time Lakyus, the adventurers and the Kingdom's soldier would keep the demon hordes at bay until he could finish off Jaldabaoth. When the operation had commenced, Evileye, Momon and Nabe found Jaldabaoth deep within the battle zone waiting for them and suspected it was a trap. At the same time, the insect maid made her reappearance along with four other masked maids, Nabe and Evileye decided to fight the maids while Momon would handle Jaldabaoth. Nabe took on the three of the maids while Evileye took on two of them. Evileye and Nabe's fight with the masked maids were interrupted when Momon and Jaldabaoth reappeared near their area. Evileye was in awe when she witnessed the ensuing battle between Momon and Jaldabaoth. However, Jaldabaoth proposed a truce to the fighting to allow himself and his demon army to fall back. Evileye was initially outraged at the suggestion as it seemed as a massive insult after all the damage he had caused to the city but Jaldabaoth explained that even if they do kill him it wouldn't stop the demon army from rampaging the city. This would simply cause more damage and casualties without their master to control them. After hearing this, she had no choice but to accept Jaldabaoth's proposal before it cause more damage on the city. The Demon God King along with his masked maids and his demon army were allowed to retreat. After the battle was over, Evileye leaped with joy and hugged Momon in gratitude for saving the city. After that everyone gathered around Momon and everyone shouted at the top of their voice in recognition of their victory. By morning, Momon and Nabe had to return back to E-Rantel since the mission was over. She along with other members of Blue Rose and Marquis Raeven were present to send him off. While she was wondering if she would ever see him again, Gagaran took a minute to remind Evileye that she could have just gone with Momon to E-Rantel under the pretense of guarding him and set up a teleportation point in E-Rantel just to enable herself to see him whenever she wanted. Having realized the truth in Gagaran's words, Evileye screamed in anger at the sight of Momon leaving while the rest of Blue Rose laughed at her dilemma. The Ruler of Conspiracy Arc She was hired by Princess Renner to accompany her as she was inspecting the new orphanage she had opened. Afterword, she escorted her along with Tina and Climb on the carriage taking them back to the palace. Inside the carriage, they were discussing about the current crisis in the Re-Estize Kingdom, the formation of the Sorcerer Kingdom, the loss of Gazef Stronoff and her beloved Momon is under the rule of a tyrant. Abilities and Powers Evileye is shown to be a very powerful magic caster as her power has been able to damage one of the Pleiades, Entoma Vasilissa Zeta. However, as an elementalist who specializes in earth element magic, she is more susceptible to damage from attacks that would counter her element. She also has the ability to infuse her spells with negative energy, causing life drain, although this is a trump card that she rarely uses. According to YGGDRASIL standards, she is thoroughly estimated to be around level 50. It was implied that Evileye's innate talent has the ability to easily annihilate an entire city, but didn't want to dwell further on the subject since it is her ace in the hole. Known Classes * Vampire Princess * Sorcerer * Elementalist (Ground) Active * Animate Dead: Creates a low level undead by bloodsucking. * Acid Splash: A spell that launches a pool of acid at a targeted area. * Crystal Lance: A 4th tier spell used by Evileye against Entoma, launching an elongated cold object sent flying in her direction. * Crystal Wall: A spell that creates a wall made of earth-element crystals. * Enhanced Maximize Magic: Crystal Dagger: A spell used to create an even larger crystal dagger unlike the one before while then appearing in mid-air and shot out. This dagger did purely physical damage and could not be resisted. On top of this, by further applying special magic skills, it is able to break through defenses easily. * Fly: A 3rd tier spell that gives the caster the ability to fly. * Insecticide Magic: Vermin Bane: An original spell created by Evileye during her fight against the insect demon god two hundred years ago. It forms a white mist of gas where if any insects were to enter its range, they're killed by it with the exception of Entoma's powerful resistance against the spell. This type of magic was developed with the sole purpose of repelling the insects used by that individual. The spell is effectively a counter-measure to insects while it doesn’t cause any slightest harm to other organisms. The mana consumption of her original spell, ‘Vermin Bane’ is extremely large and is consider to be best reserved for when the opponent was about to summon insects. * Maximize Magic: Shard Buck Shots: A spell used to create many crystals smaller than the size of a fist shot out in a scattered pattern. These are crystal fragments which sharp front ends. Originally, it would be used in close-quarter combat to inflict enormous harm. * Region Petrification * Reverse Gravity: A spell that temporarily reverses the gravitational pull in a target area. * Sand Field: All: A 5th tier spell. It was created by Evileye and is one of her strongest spells. Sand particles disperses throughout the surroundings. Because it affects one's comrades too, this spell was useless in a group fight. Any opponent within its area would be immobilised, as well as being blinded, silenced and dazed. By using this in conjunction with her trump card, it will also cause life drain on all caught in the spell's effect. * Sand Field: One * Teleportation: A 5th tier spell that allows the caster to teleport over a distance. * Translocation Damage: A defensive spell that turns physical damage into mana loss. Relationships Blue Rose Evileye became a member of Blue Rose due to Rigrit's coercion. Although Evileye initially joined against her will, she came to deeply care and trust all the other members over time. At the same way, her team mates care, trust and appreciate her. After she fell in love with Momon, they have gotten used to the change of humor and excitation of Evileye every time someone speaks about him. Rigrit Bers Caurau She and Evileye used to be travelling companions together back when they were still part of the Thirteen Heroes. Even now, Rigrit calls her Crybaby. Evileye became her replacement and to keep an eye on Blue Rose after she decided to leave the group. Lakyus Alvein Dale Aindra As fellow adamantite adventures of Blue Rose, they have a close relationship with each other. Gagaran As fellow adamantite adventures of Blue Rose, they have a close relationship with each other. Gagaran calls her "Our Shorty" as a teasing nickname and Evileye calls her "Mass of Muscle" Tia As fellow adamantite adventures of Blue Rose, they have a close relationship with each other. Tina As fellow adamantite adventures of Blue Rose, they have a close relationship with each other. The two demostrated this during their journey back in Renner's carriage, during their task of escort the princess to the orphanage within the Kingdom. More so, they demonstrated the kinship of the team while conversing with Climb and Renner. While at the same time, also making some jokes and mischievous comments among each other. Others Momon Evileye fell in love with Momon after he saved her from the hands of Jaldabaoth and tends to act respectful and a bit nervous with him. Harboring romantic feelings for him, she is even willing to quit Blue Rose and join Darkness with Momon if he asks her to. Evileye thinks very highly of Momon and the deeds he has done since coming to her rescue from Jaldabaoth, thinking he already has some sort of strategy planned against him. On the other hand, she is shown to have a jealous side of her own with Nabe, a partner of Momon. This is more evident as she raised her voice when Momon wanted to speak to Lakyus about her revival magic. Amazed at his power, she started to believe that Momon may possibly be a Godkin. However, she has yet to know the truth of Momon's true identity as Ainz Ooal Gown. Nabe Evileye is very jealous of Nabe and considered her to be her rival for Momon's affection and she believes that Nabe is a Godkin. Nabe thinks of her as a gigantic annoying mosquito and doesn't even bother to remember her name. Climb Evileye admires Climb's tenacity and need to improve himself. She acts as an aide alongside with Gagaran in encouraging Climb to continue training. However, she also warns him not to seek strength too far and never forsake his humanity or else he would end up becoming a monster. Entoma Vasilissa Zeta Evileye, alongside Gagaran and Tia, defeated Entoma after a hard battle. Most of her consumable items were depleted during the battle to the point that she was in a serious amount of debt. Entoma holds a grudge against Evileye due to her humiliating defeat, losing her cute voice and insulting her appearance. She swore revenge against Evileye and even requested Ainz directly to give her a chance to fight her again. Jaldabaoth Evileye confronted Demiurge when he was acting as Jaldabaoth. She was angry at him for killing both Gagaran and Tia and for asking why she would team up with people weaker than herself. She estimated Jaldabaoth's power level to surpass the Demon Gods by far. She thinks that his overall power is at least equal to Platinum Dragon Lord. Given that Platinum Dragon Lord is also far over her understanding she has no way to compare which one is actually stronger. Trivia * Evileye's real name is Keeno Fasris Inberun. * Evileye is aware of the existence of 10th tier magic. * Evileye wears an Enchanted Ring that conceals her status as a Vampire. * Evileye considers players to be another race. * Rigrit is one of the few only humans in the new world capable of beating Evileye as said by Platinum Dragon Lord * In the original release of Volume 6, her character sheet was written as Ivileye. In the re-release of Volume 6, the author however, edited and changed it to Evileye as the correct translation. Quotes * (To Climb): "Climb. Even if you desire power, don't give up your humanity." * (To Climb & Gagaran about the Nameless Book of Spells): "I know my limits, so I don't desire it. I'd rather not die in a stupid way like the Eight Greed Kings." * (To Entoma): "So that's what you are; a man-eating monster right? Even wearing a maid outfit, what kind of joke are you trying to pull? Who'd want some bloody smelling monster like you around them?" * (To Tia & Gagaran): "Escape! Fools, ignore the fact that I am here and listen quietly. That is an overwhelmingly powerful existence. A monster amongst monsters. No matter what happens behind you, use your full strength to escape." * (About Momon):"Aaaaah! I can't help it, he's too damn cool! Is it wrong for me to feel like a girl again, just once in hundreds of years? After all, he's a mighty warrior who's stronger than me." * (To Tina): "Ahhhh~ Momon-sama! Shit, that damn Sorcerer King! To think he would actually dare to take control of that great man! Even if Heaven permits it, I won't! If only I could defeat him and free Momon-sama! What on earth was he thinking, anyway? Maybe I should go to E-Rantel and ask Momon-sama about his thoughts, how about that?" * (About the Sorcerer King): "Well, yes. I might be able to think of a way to deal with those monsters he summoned. Granted, it's hard to say that, given that I was not at the scene. Still, the Sorcerer King ― who can not only summon multiple monsters of that kind and control them ― is a being that should not exist in this world. Someone like that possesses the power of the gods." Gallery Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Undead Category:Vampires Category:Adventurers Category:Legendary Figures Category:Legendary Undead Category:Elementalists Category:Magic Caster Category:Talent Users Category:Blue Rose Category:Thirteen Heroes Category:Re-Estize Kingdom